Lauren Halliwell
Lauren Halliwell is the first daughter of Annie Halliwell and Zeus Dominic and the older sister of Julie Halliwell. She was also The Source of All Evil and the person who began The Final Battle. Although she was being possessed by The Source, she still had some good qualities and tried to resist his hold, being the third known person in Charmed Reborn (excluding Cole) who resisted against The Source. History Birth Lauren was born a natural birth in the Underworld, although she was born in a swirl of black and blue orbs, signifying that she was a Darklighter-Whitelighter. Lauren was born to the Darklighter-Witch, former Source of All Evil, Zeus Dominic and the Whitelighter-Witch, former Charmed One, Annie Halliwell. Being born from the two, she is a being of great power and is the second being to hold the unofficial title of "The Source's Heir". An example of her power was when she was able to speed up her mother's due date (which was many months away, as Annie was only three months pregnant) from within the womb and be born within mere minutes of Annie's arrival into The Source's Throne Room. While outside the womb, her power was exponentially higher as in a minute she used Age Shifting (a new power The Source acquired possibly for the specific situation of Lauren's birth and rising Destiny) to turn herself into a 25 year old and have complete mastery over all of her abilities. The Final Battle “Dad, we need to start the battle: the battle that will decide which side finally triumphs and which one ultimately falls… the final battle.” ''— Lauren Halliwell informing Zeus Dominic of her plan. It was Lauren (while under the influence of The Source)'s idea to begin The Final Battle, the last battle depicted to happen between good and evil, in which one side would emerge victourious. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. *Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. Active Powers *Pyrokinesis: The ability to create and control/manipulate fire with the mind. *Apportation: The ability to transport an object or person through planes from place to place. *Touch of Death: The ability to incinerate and kill beings with a touch. *Telekinesis: The ability to manipulate people and objects with the mind. *Sensing: The ability to locate beings. *Voice Manipulation: The ability to alter one's voice to sound like another or add an echo to one's voice when angered. *Telekinetic Orbing: The ability to teleport objects through the use of orbs. *Remote Orbing: The ability to teleport others through orbs without teleporting oneself. *Healing: The ability to heal life-threatening wounds. *Hovering: The ability to hover several feet off the ground with or without the use of orbs. *Orbing: The ability to teleport through blue and white orbs. When she was herself, her orbs were black and blue (mainly blue) when she orbed, but when she was under The Source's influence, her orbs were mainly black. *Cryokinesis: The ability to generate and manipulate ice and cold. Other Powers * '''Previous Powers: Powers that Lauren possessed when she was The Source of All Evil * High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. Personality Of Lauren Halliwell While being possessed by The Source of All Evil, Lauren was just like Lacey's Clone: cruel, evil, shifty and extremely manipulative. She also appeared to be a spectacular actress as she seemed to act just like her mother and father whenever she glamoured into them. However, when she was herself, she seemed to be a lot like Lacey: stubborn, headstrong, respectful and overall remorseful for any cruel things she did. Of girls with the name "Lauren" The number Eight personality has everything to do with power, wealth and abundance. Somehow, this personality has been blessed on the material plane, but their authoritative and problem-solving traits provide evidence that their good fortunes are not just the luck of the lottery. They are well earned. This is the personality of CEOs and high-ranking military personnel. Eights are intensely active, hard-driving individuals. Success is only meaningful to them after a job well-done. They are remarkable in their ability to see the larger picture right down to the smallest details, and organize a strategy around success. They then have the ability to direct a group around them toward any goal, and realize individual potential to get the most out of their team. Relationships Dawn Willan: TBA Zeus Dominic: TBA Annie Halliwell: TBA Prue Halliwell: TBA Penelope Halliwell: TBA Etymology Lauren: The name Lauren is a short form of the French masculine name Laurence which was originally derived from Latin. The Latin Laurentius essentially means "someone from Laurentum.” Laurentum was an ancient Roman city in the Latium region southwest of Rome, and some Roman historians consider it the first capital of the Latins. As such, Laurentius was a common Roman given name during the classical era, and the name has persisted for millennia through the Middle Ages and into modern times in many forms (Laurence, Lawrence, Lorenz, etc). The name of the ancient city of Laurentum may have been derived from the Latin word “laurus” meaning "laurel" (a symbol of wisdom and accomplishment). The female “Lauren” however is a pretty recent mutation of the original name, and probably most popularized by a young Jewish girl from New York, Betty Joan Perske, who would later change her name to Lauren Bacall in the early 1940’s. Halliwell: Derived from any of the several places named with the Old English pre 7th Century elements "halig" meaning "holy", plus "well(a)", a well or spring. These places include Halliwell in Lancashire, recorded as Haliwell circa 1200; Holwell in Dorset and Oxfordshire appearing respectively as Halegewelle and Haliwelle in the Domesday Book of 1086; Halwell and Halwill in Devonshire, recorded as Halgewilla in 1086, and Holywell in Northumberland, Kent, Cambridgeshire and Cornwall. Notes and Trivia *Lauren is the second and last Darklighter-Whitelighter. *She's also the last person to have the title "The Source of All Evil" before the evil essence is permanently banished from space and time. *Lauren never displayed any molecular-based abilities, so this either means she never inherited them or she just never used them as The Source. References Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Evil Category:Hybrids Category:Warren Line Category:Witches Category:Darklighter-Whitelighters Category:Darklighters Category:Whitelighters Category:Sources